The Life of a Tortured Soul pt 2
by Ra86
Summary: This is the sequel of Life of a Tortured Soul. I had someone ask for this, well here it is. More inside! Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Summary: This is the sequel of Life of a Tortured Soul. I had someone ask for this, well here it is. Marik has just finished posting the "Life of a Tortured Soul" on a Forum on a site he made. This story has in it the replies to the entry he made and how said replies affect his life. Rated for Bakura's Language and all around Violence. Rating will probably go up in later chapters.

Author's note: Okay, I want to make this known to all of you before you read this story. I have never written anything like it before, and would like some constructive criticism before you flame it or approve it. If you say something like "this is really good keep going!" I'd like to know what in it is good, so that I can make the next chapter better. If you want a reply to be in a chapter after reading pt. 1 please post it in your reviews or mail me personally, my E-mail can be found on my Profile.

Unlike it's prequel, this is not done in first person. If you think it should be, say so. It wouldn't be that hard to change. Also, updates will not be quick for I have the lack of internet connection.

Disclaimer: Ahem You all know how these things work so I don't think it's necessary to do one… but still. Marik if you please.

Marik: Ra86 does not own Yu-gi-oh. If she did, The series would have had more of us bishonen making out with each other. Utterly disgusting. Besides, I think Kazuki Takahasi would've sued. I know I would've. Also, Palki is of her own creation. As are the usernames of the repliers, unless of course you fine fans wish to have a reply in the story. Then those names are your own.

Ra86: Oh that's nice of you. Come on, we all know you secretly think Bakura is hot.

Marik: blushes Do not. walks away

Ra 86: Denial!

Marik: Is more than a river in Egypt.

Ra86: Anyways, enough of Marik and his attitude issues. Teenage hormonal boys. On to the story!

Chapter 1

!#$&(-)

Marik Ishtar stood from his computer desk, many thoughts running through his head after he finished posting the story of his past on The Forum, a site that he had created. He was very successful with it, gaining a few hundred new members a day. It was a site about Battle City, as well as Ancient Egypt. Some people were there for his knowledge of the Ancient cultures, but the rest were fans and haters, all the same to him in the end.

"Marik! Would you hurry up? Dinner's getting cold!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming love." He trudged downstairs, renewing his past in his mind was always hard on him, but he had to admit he felt a bit better about it all. Less pain inside of him for some reason. He just hoped it wouldn't turn around and bite him in the ass. He hated sharing his past and now he'd just given it up freely to thousands of people. He knew they'd read it. They always did. But just how many would reply? "Oh Ra..." he groaned.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked, concern in his voice and eyes. He walked over to the Egyptian whom was just coming down the stairs. Usually when his lover groaned like that, he was thinking too hard about something he didn't like. He put his hand on the other's tanned shoulder and led him to the table. "Tell me, what's wrong Marik?"

Marik sat as Ryou pulled out the chair for him at the kitchen table. "I've just done something horribly stupid Ry. Horribly, horribly stupid." He put his head down in his arms and looked at the food that lay before him. "Looks great Ryou-chan."

The albino blushed at the compliment, as he so often did. "Uh... Th-thanks Mariku-sama."

The blonde sat up as the other took his seat across from him, dishing up the plates. Marik would worry about the Forum later, but for now, he was going to enjoy a nice dinner with the one he loved.

!#$&(-)

"Login: User ID: PhilaenDragon Password: ((A/n: Thebes for all who want to know)) Login Confirmed. Welcome PhilaenDragon. Class: Administrator. You have 30 messages. 13 New. Check Mail?"

Marik looked blankly at the computer screen. He had to admit, for it only being posted for 8 hours or so, he had gotten less mail than he had expected. He clicked the check mail section. His mailbox was full, but most of it was not from his dying fans, but from Bakura. At least 8 of his new messages were from the thief. Bakura had a habit of sending the same thing over and over because he had no idea how to use a computer. Oh well, that's what you get for being an old fart. He opened one of them and deleted the rest.

!#$&(-)

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: ThiefThatOwnsYourAss

Subject: I knew you were fucked up, but DAMN!

Message Reads:

Holy shit dude! How come you didn't tell me any of that! I wouldn't have called you such a sissy for dating my weakling hikari. No offense Ry if you're reading this over his shoulder. Don't hurt me of my hair again((A/n: Refer to Hookie.))! Please! I'll never hurt your kitchen again! Anyways, enough of my fear of girly Hikaris. You and I could take such revenge on the bastard that did this! I hate computers. Your site has glitches. You should fix it. My computer goes haywire when I try to hack the profiles of the other members. I wanna put embarrassing stuff on them damnit! And your profile is harder to hack than Kaiba's! How'd ya manage that? Anyways. Peace brotha."

Marik sighed, staring at the screen. So he was the one hacking profiles. He'd gotten complaints about that. But he couldn't very well freeze his best friend's account. Eh. Bakura would get over it. Besides. Marik disapproved of Porn on his site, and Bakura had made it difficult to keep it off. He decided to reply to the message.

"Message To: ThiefThatOwnsYourAss

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Yeah well at least I ain't as Fucked up as you.

Message Preview:

Yeah yeah I've heard it all. Like you can take revenge on anything. Remember the toaster incident earlier this week? Remember how that one turned out? And that was an inanimate object! And YOU'RE the one posting all of that porn on peoples profiles!? I should ban you for that! And Kaiba likes me better than you, besides, I hacked his systems and traded out security systems. And what are you, gangster now? Since when were you black? ((A/n: I'm not racist. I love black people!!! I grew up in gang territory, so no fears there!)) You're the whitest thing I've seen since the day we stole that flash bomb from Kaiba's security guard!"

He sent the message along with a warning to freeze the account for a few days if he didn't stop the porn spamming. Then moved on to the next letter.

!#$&(-)

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: RicherThanGod

Subject: Do you need security?

Messages Reads:

Marik? Are you sure you don't need security? I have a flamethrower with your name on it. Offer stands. Besides, that thieving friend of yours might be nice to set alight. I've noticed that he's been trying to hack all of the Profiles. If you need help on that, we could play an evil trick on him. I've got the codes to make his profile irreversible pink. It would be a nice change from the whole "I'm going to steal your soul" look. Just a thought. Anyways. Think about the flamethrower? It didn't cost much, but it would be fun as HELL to watch that bloody thief go up in flames.

Kaiba out"

Marik always laughed at Kaiba's replies. He was cold on the outside, but kind if he took sympathy. Besides, the flamethrower did sound appealing. And the thought of using it on Bakura was even more attractive. He'd put thought into it. Behind him, Ryou stirred on their King sized bed. Why he had a bed that big he had no idea, both him and Ry were quite thin, and usually wound up sleeping on top of one another, or, on nights like this, only one of them would be in the bed. It was usually Ryou who slept. Violet eyes looked at the blue face of the digital clock. The numbers reading 3:00. Wow, later than usual, even for Marik's nocturnal terms. Still, he had to reply.

"Message To: RicherThanGod

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Hmmm... Tempting

Message Preview:

Hey thanks for the offer Kaiba, I do believe I will check in to that flamethrower. And I will make damn sure I light up Bakura in front of Kaiba Corp, just so you can get a laugh out of it. Has anyone told you how caring you can be sometimes, well... When you're not being a total ass. Anyways. I might take you up on the offer, but for amusement not security. Oh, and that whole "let's turn that idiot's profile pink" thing. I love it! I can't wait to see what you've done. I'll send you the master codes to Bakura's profile as an attachment to this message. Well, I know you must be busy, so I won't keep you. I'll stop by later this week. Later."

Marik sent the message and the codes and sat back in his chair, stretching out his back. "Let's see. Garbage mail... Pharaoh. Don't want to listen to him rambles. Oh... Look. An admirer." He noticed the name and shuddered. He was taken, didn't anyone get that? He opened it anyway, just to send a hate reply.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: WantstoFuckMarikIshtar

Subject: Awww! Sad!

Message Reads:

Oh Marik! I didn't know such things were even possible! Come here and let me hold you! I'll hug you and kiss you until you feel better! starts making out with Philaen Oh What have those horrible people done to you!? How could they not see such great potential!? I want you to be mine! Leave that Ryou guy and come to me, my love! I will make it so that you never have to feel that again! Please baby please!"

Marik shuddered once more, slapping himself mentally. What in his right mind allowed him to open this message? Oh well... Hate message reply.

"Message To: WantstoFuckMarikIshtar

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Get a life...

Message Preview:

Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That's absolutely hilarious! You want me to leave someone that I love to be in a non-committal relationship with your loser ass? You just want me for my body, just like the bastards that hurt me! And just so you know, they did see this "great potential" you speak of! That's why they sold me out! Or is that not how you meant it? And just so you know, just for this, your account will be frozen until you decide to change that dreadful name of yours. I should ban you just for having it. "Marik's fan" fine. But I don't want to "fuck" anyone that would openly admit that they are lusting for me. So, you are welcome to come back, but you don't have to after this. Good day. It's time for me to go back to the real love of my life."

Marik closed out the message and deleted the rest of them. He didn't feel like reading them anymore. He went to the Forum and decided to post something new.

!#$&(-)

Ra86: So... That's the end of the first chapter. What did all of you think. Just remember, the entire story is going to have these replies written randomly throughout it. But not the whole thing will be written like this. I might have a few Chapters of just normal storyline. But I typed all of this in an hour. The Inspiration came from nowhere. Which, for me, is quite odd.

Marik: Yeah. Most of the time she expects me to do these damn things. But unlike her, I have a nice little life in her closet. I have parties there every once in awhile. Bakura has moved in with me. He makes such a good pet. pats Bakura's head Good boy. Anyways. Review please! Not that I'm begging or anything, but Ra86 has been bugging me about this story for a month now, and now she's asking me to review it. Honestly, I could care less about this damn thing, but oh well.

Ra86: All criticism will be taken into consideration. Flames fully accepted on this.

Marik: Wonderful.

Marik's Flame: This story sucks monkey! Just kidding. Don't hurt me. runs back to closet Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Ra86: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Ra86: Thank you all for coming! This is the wonderful, Chapter two of this story. Please enjoy it! And if you don't, maybe you should give up reading it. Though, this is the better of my chapters so far.

Chapter 2

Marik opened his violet eyes at the sunlight that slanted into the room through the blinds. He remembered going to bed at about 4 am. He rubbed his burning eyes and looked next to him where Ryou... wasn't sleeping. He didn't really expect the albino to still be there, but he could hope couldn't he? He glanced at the clock that read 1:00. Wow, had he really slept that long? He stood, stretching out his aching muscles, and went downstairs to find something to eat, only to be greeted by a certain Tomb Robber.

"ISHTAR!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO! BACK DEMON! BACK! RYOU! CALL OFF YOUR BITCH!"

Ryou chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's behavior around the thief. "Well, you see Marik, I have to run to the store, and I can't trust Bakura by himself. I was just about to send him upstairs to retrieve you."

"Uh-uh. No way! I'm not babysitting this freak of nature."

"Oh come on Marik! Buddy, Partner in Crime! Lets go rob Kaiba, Creampuff!"

"I do need to see Kaiba, but taking you with is to risky. Besides, I have work to do on the Forum. I don't have time to go on an escapade with you. Sorry babe, but your Master has no time for you."

Bakura broke out in laughter, putting an arm around Marik's shoulder. "Marik, hon, I do believe you have the roles mixed up. I'm the master in this relationship, and your ass is mine." To prove his point, he grabbed the Egyptian's tight behind, making the blonde jump and instinctively punch Bakura in the face.

"If you say so. But we all know who's dominant. Don't we Ry?" Marik looked at his now blushing lover, who was nodding furiously. Marik smiled, kissing the flushed cheeks of his companion, before going back upstairs, retrieving a cup of coffee as he did so.

"Take your bitch shopping with you. The two of you need to bond. Besides. I have things to attend to that I don't need that thing getting in the way of."

!#$&(-)

Marik uploaded a disk onto the computer. The disk contained master codes for the site that he had been working on at school, not that anyone knew it. He scanned them over one last time, fixing the problems before loading them up onto the site.

"Login: User ID: PhilaenDragon Password: Login Confirmed. Welcome PhilaenDragon. Class: Administrator. You have 10 messages. 10 New. Check Mail?"

Marik ignored the mail screen and went straight into the chat room. Many people were on, about 300 of his members were in one of the rooms alone. A few of them acknowledged his presence, mainly just his moderators making small talk of how the site was running and how people were behaving. He was pleased to hear that everything was running smoothly. He scanned the homepage for the new members, always welcoming them personally to his site. He saw a name he didn't approve of, but passed it by, thinking they had just read his story and decided they wanted to freak him out, but other than that, everything was in running order.

He went over to his administrator board and typed in the new codes, updating the backgrounds and members. He went into clean-up mode and got rid of everything thing that hadn't been replied to in a month. He liked to keep everything neat. Deciding that everything looked good so far, he went to check his mail, little did he know, that that was the start of it all...

!#$&(-)

"New Messages: 10

Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: RicherThanGod

Subject: I figured as much.

Message Reads:

Well, I'll work on it then. Bakura will be so pissed. But I guess that's what makes it fun. And thank you for giving me a heads-up on the whole flaming Bakura thing. I'll make sure the guards are off duty then so you don't get arrested. Just make sure I'm in a "very important meeting" before you go and do it alright? Those things are so boring. I have one on Tuesday at 5, case you needed to know.

You never cease to amaze me Ishtar. I grow to like this site more and more everyday. You put a lot of hard work into it. Just so you know, if you need any help on the coding and such, just give me a call. You still have my number right? I'll be glad to help. And did you happen to look at your Noobie List? That one name creeps the HELL outta me. You think he's serious? I mean, I know you have haters, but that's just horrid. I mean, the name itself is enough to anger all of your supporters who read that damn story you posted. But I suppose, PalkiMarik'sTorturer is a name to be looked into. Do you think it could be him?"

Marik knew Kaiba had a point. But still, it could be anyone. Besides, Palki hadn't shown his face in 3 years. Why would he waste his time now.

"Message To: RicherThanGod

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Thanks

Message Preview:

I appreciate the offer to help me. I may take you up on it some day. Tuesday it is! I can't wait to see Bakura's face as he gets flashed by pink! I'll make sure to get pictures! And I know what you mean. But the possibility of it being Palki is extremely low. I mean, how would he even get this site address? I mean, I know he's smart and all, but he hasn't bothered to look for me in three years, why would he start now? Just cuz I posted that story? Doubtful. You're right. It probably is just a hater. They seem to be online, so I'll try messaging them and see what happens. I hope it is just a hater that got the idea from that story. Besides, the Palki I knew wouldn't waste his time taunting me with E-mail. He'd just get my address and come and get me. Thanks for the concern Kaiba. I'll talk to you later. Oh, by the way. Would you like to be my co-admin?"

Marik sent the mail and went back into his message box. There was a new message from his hater waiting for him.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Subject: You're begging for it, aren't you?

Message Reads:

Well, well, well. After such a time you finally have the guts to post something in public about how much I had hurt you. Heh. When I find you. I will make sure to cause you more pain than I ever had before. Besides. If you think the police will be looking for me after some of your so-called "fans" tip them off. You are wrong. The raid happened years ago Marik. I'm a respectable being now."

Marik tilted his head. It did sound like Palki, but he knew that most of that information was in the story. Anyone could do this. So he replied.

"Message To: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Re: You're begging for it, aren't you?

Message Preview:

Look, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you lay off. You know nothing about Palki or my relationship with him. The only things you have told me are things that are in the story I posted. You're probably just one of my haters trying to freak me out. Besides, you have no proof that you are who you say you are. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into by doing this. I could have you banned from this site if you continue to threaten me. If you continue this behavior, I will have you removed. Have a good day."

He posted the message and smiled, leaning back into his chair. He picked up his phone and gave Kaiba a call.

!#$&(-)

"Yeah?"

"So that's how you answer your phone these days? Not very business like of you is it Kaiba?"

"Marik, it's called caller ID. Do you have any idea what that is or are you just doing this to be an ass?"

Marik smiled lightly, staring at his computer screen.

"So why did you call me, Ishtar? You know I'm a busy man."

"Yeah, very busy Mister boss man. Got all of your whores lined up for ya don't you?"

"That's harassment Ishtar."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways. I called cuz I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well, I keep trying to get into that Noob's Profile. I want his E-mail. But it keeps blocking. I have my Master codes, and not even those can hack it. I want to see this guy face to face. I need you to hack it for me. Give me his address. But do it at school. I want it on paper. He may be a Hacker. I can't risk it. Do you think you can do it?"

Kaiba paused for a minute, letting Marik's anxiety build. "Me? Beat your hacking skills? Can it be done?" Kaiba laughed. Marik rolled his eyes. Kaiba was joking and he knew it, but still, the tension was there. "Of course I'll give it a shot. And to answer your question Marik. I'd love to be co-Admin. Imagine what we could build together."

Marik sighed. Perfect opportunity to get the brunette back. "Oh yes Kaiba-dear, but what would the mutt think?"

Kaiba slapped his forehead. He set that up. "I'm not talking relationship. And I don't like the mutt. I thought I told you that! I just like seeing him riled up. And as much as I'd love to go on and profess my love to you, I have a little brother who is currently destroying the main lobby, and I must really go."

"All right Kaiba Darling. I will let you go take care of that little problem of yours. But when will you do it?"

"As soon as I can." He noticed the worry in Marik's voice and could picture the blonde biting his lower lip as he always did when he was nervous.

Marik was doing just that. "Thanks Kaiba. I owe ya one."

"Just make it up to me by setting that damn thief on fire."

"Will do." He heard the click and decided to go back to reading his mail. Besides, that Noob had replied.

!#$&(-)

Ra86: Oooh! Suspense! What will happen in the Noob's reply? Well I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Ra86: Let's get rollin' shall we?

Chapter 3

Marik wandered downstairs. It was dark out. Ryou wasn't home yet. Why was Ryou not home yet? And where the Hell was the thief? Surely they were alright? He could've been lying. "Please Ra! Let it all be a lie. Let them be safe. Please. Gods, let them be safe." Marik looked at his watch. It was 9:30. Saturday night. Ryou was usually home by 8. Unless of course, he was at Yugi's. But still, he would've called. He was responsible like that you see? Marik called Yugi.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Yugi? It's me, Marik. Have you heard from Ryou?"

"No. I was just going to call. Ryou was supposed to be here an hour ago."

That's right. Ryou had told him earlier he was going to Yugi's after bringing Bakura home. "How about Bakura. You heard from him?"

"Yeah, like that thing knows how to use a telephone." Yami's voice.

Marik shivered. "Th-thanks guys..."

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami seemed concerned as well.

"It's nothing... Just.. You both know of my website right?"

"Yeah. We read that story of yours. It was sad. How did you-"

"No time for that. Well. There's a new member. He claims that he's Palki. His last message said that he had taken something dear to me."

FLASHBACK

Marik opened the reply.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Subject: Naive little boy

Message Reads:

Heh. You think that I'm fooling around Boy? You want proof that I'm who I say I am? Here's a hint: Auroa. Good enough? Or do you need more? I can give you more. Besides. I have something of yours. Sitting here, right beside me. Something very precious to you. Go ahead Boy. Think as you desire. But I will have you back."

Marik thought about that for a minute. "What of mine could you possibly have? You're a liar. A fake. And I'm going to prove it."

"Message To: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: You're lying

Message Preview:

What exactly do you mean? What of mine could you possibly have? You could have simply done your research. It would be easy enough to search for Palki's first name. He has many accomplishments in the outside world. You know nothing. This little charade of yours will be over soon enough and you will be exposed as the fake you are. And when that day comes. You will pay. You don't scare me. And you never will."

END FLASHBACK

He sent that exactly one hour ago. When Ryou should've been at Yugi's, when the boy should've been calling him. "Hello? Earth to Marik?"

"Oh, huh? Sorry Yugi. What was I saying?"

"Marik? You seem distracted. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Fine. But I think that I should try to get a hold of Bakura. Maybe he'll know where Ryou is."

"I think that would be good. Keep in touch. Call me when you find Ryou okay?"

"Yeah."

Marik hung up. Worry flooding in his mind. He had to call Bakura.

!#$&(-)

"What do you want Tomb Keeper? I'm eating."

"Is Ryou still with you?"

Bakura paused. "No. Don't look like it. Why don't you try that midget Pharaoh's. He should be there by now. You know he stays over there on Saturdays."

Marik was really worried now. "I have Bakura. Can you try to use your link to find him? I'm afraid something bad has happened to him. Please Baku?"

"Would this have anything to do with that Noob that's claiming to be Palki?"

"How'd you-?"

"Kaiba told me. Marik, I know what you're thinking, but Ryou's fine. He's sitting on a train right now. He's on his way to Yugi's. He just left a little late. I'm speaking to him now. He's fine. Did you call his cell?" Marik never thought of that. He was too worried. "I know how worked up you get over these things Marik. But Ry is fine. Why don't you give him a call? Don't look so much into these things Marik. It's just some Hater. Kaiba has the address for you. He says he'll give it to you tomorrow. Call Ry and get some rest alright? You don't sound to good."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea Bakura. I'll talk to ya later."

Marik heard the click of the phone and quickly dialed Ry's number.

"Why hello Marik! Bakura says you were worried about me. How cute!"

Marik let out a sigh of relief as the familiar British accent hit his ears. "Ry... I was so worried. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry. I stayed at Bakura's a little later than I had hoped. But I called Yugi and let him know I was on the way. He said you sounded pretty spooked. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine Ry. Just let me know when you get to Yugi's alright?"

"I will. Love you Marik."

"Love ya too."

He hung up and went back upstairs, turning on every light as he went.

!#$&(-)

"Login: User ID: PhilaenDragon Password: Login Confirmed. Welcome PhilaenDragon. Class: Administrator. You have 5 messages. 3 New. Check Mail?"

Marik ignored the message prompt and went straight to the chat rooms. Good, his most trusted co-Admin was in there.

PhilaenDragon: Kaiba, I need you to do me another favor.

RicherThanGod: Yeah?

PhilaenDragon: I need you to keep an eye on this Noob for me. He's starting to get to me.

RicherThanGod: Will do.

PhilaenDragon Left the Chat room.

Marik went to his message screen and opened the message from Bakura.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: ThiefThatOwnsYourAss

Subject: Oh leader of mine!

Message Reads:

Heya all High and Mighty! What the FUCK did you do to my page!? It's pink as HELL! I ain't no damn Barbie! Or did that rich bastard Kaiba do it? I know this is payback for that Porn thing I just know it! You did this! And you got that jerk to make it so I can't hack my way out of the pink! I want MY Profile back! Make Ry's like this! He's the TRUE Barbie Girl!"

Marik quickly went to Bakura's Page. He had to shield his eyes. He was so used to Bakura's page playing heavy metal music and being black and red with a grim reaper in the background. But this. Oh Kaiba did good on this. Bakura's page was now covered in Carebears and My Little Ponies. And it had little glittery hearts and stars! Not to mention, everything was that dreaded, vile color! And, instead of heavy metal, "Barbie Girl" was being continuously played in the background. There was no way to stop the horror of this new found 5 year old girl inside of Bakura. Oh... Kaiba was good.

"Message To: ThiefThatOwnsYourAss

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Really now?

Message Preview:

Come come now Bakura. What makes you think that me or Kaiba had anything to do with this? I have no idea what you're talking about. But I looked into that profile of yours. Interesting little set up you have there. It really does look like Ryou got a hold of it! And just so you know. A really good hacker must have done it, because not even my Master Codes can break that. Sorry, pal. You're stuck like this. And I had no idea you thought that way about me! I'm glad to know that I'm the ruler of the Almighty King of Thieves! Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! What shall I order you to do then? I know. When you get this you have to come over. I don't really feel like being alone. You can have all the cookies you want. Ry made them for you. Besides. I have Vodka. I know it's your favorite."

Marik sent it and went back to his mail.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: Sierra'sShayde

Subject: Ummm... Hi

Message Reads:

I heard you're the one to turn to when you have a problem. Well. I'm new to your site and was in the chat room. Everyone's talking about the story you posted in the Forum and the new member who claims himself to be Palki. I just wanted to tell you that he sent out a mass letter to everyone but you. I thought maybe perhaps you'd like to read it? Reply back if it's a yes. Sorry to waste your time..."

Marik groaned. This Noob was trouble.

"Message To: Sierra'sShayde

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Letter?

Yes. I'd really appreciate to read it. I thank you for your cooperation on this matter. This person has been causing trouble for me all day. I'd like to know what he has sent the other members. Mass Messages must always be sent to me and approved. How he did this without my knowing is beyond me. Maybe I need to spend more time in the chat rooms huh? It is no waste of my time. Really. Please send that to me as soon as you can. Thank you again."

He was curious to see how exactly a main message like that had been broadcasted across his site and he had not known. Surely the mods and his trusty Co-Admin would have told him. Unless he knew who these people were and avoided them on purpose. That was likely if this guy was as good as he made it seem.

Luckily, this person, female by the sounds of it, was online. So he received her reply quickly.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: Sierra'sShayde

Subject: Fwd: All Members. This is no Lie.

Message Reads:

You're beloved PhilaenDragon is truly Marik Ishtar, a liar. I know because I have spent my Life with that child. The story he posted, however, is incorrect. The information in it is overly exaggerated. I am Truly the Palki he speaks of in his so called "true" story. But it is entirely fiction. He has a vivid imagination and will do anything to make people pity him. He gains this way. That boy is a Murderer. Or did you all forget that? Did you all forget the Battle City incident where 50 innocent people were murdered relentlessly. Many more were injured by his Rare Hunters. Did you all forget the heartless bastard that dominated your streets? And now you let him run over your lives here? I say fight back! Do not let him control or trick you into believing that I am bad, simply because of his over-active imagination! He is the real devil here! Just look up the name Dr. Auroa Palki on your search engines! I have helped countless people, saved their lives and the lives of their loved ones! I am not the evil man that Marik makes me out to be! It's true! I spent his childhood with him. It's true that his father abused him. But I had nothing to do with it! I made a promise to his mother before she died! I promised I would protect him! And I did. I saved his life when that snake bit him. I pumped him full of the anti-venom. So do not believe his lies. He will do whatever it takes just to get what he wants. Thank you all for your time."

Marik read this in disbelief, his mouth gaping like a foolish codfish. "That BASTARD!"

!#$&(-)

Ra86: What will Marik's reply to this letter be? What will happen when Bakura gets there? Is this Really Palki? Stay Tuned!

Marik: R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Ra86: Things are starting to get interesting! I don't think that I've ever had this much inspiration in one day before. I hope that you all like this story so far! Even Marik's enjoying it!

Marik: Am not denial while reading the end of Chapter 3

Ra86: Yeah whatever. Anyways. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Just then, the doorbell rang and Marik ran downstairs, after jumping out of his chair and onto the floor because he had been scared shitless by the sudden burst of noise. "Oh, Bakura. It's just you."

"No shit. Where's the vodka?"

Marik laughed, pointing towards the kitchen. He felt instant relief at his friend's easy laughter. He himself hadn't thought that Bakura being there would lighten the mood this much. But it helped. It helped a lot.

!#$&(-)

"So you really had nothing to do with the whole pink thing?" Bakura asked, laying on the king sized bed behind him, taking another swig of the vodka, which was now half empty.

"Seriously. Hey look. Kaiba is on!"

"Maybe we should get him over here."

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: RicherThanGod

Subject: That's Fucked Up!

Message Reads:

Are you fucking kidding me? How the Hell did he manage that? No way he passed our security systems. No way in HELL! And my lips are sealed. But still. If it really is who he says, he's the fucking Liar. How you holding up Ishtar? That letter seemed to have pissed the hell outta you. Bakura is there now I assume? Chat systems are being hacked all over this site. Even the private rooms. I'm trying to put an end to it, but this guy is too good. I'll keep trying though."

"Message To: RicherThanGod

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: I know

Message Preview:

I have no idea. All I know is that there is no way in Hell that Palki is that good at hacking computer security systems like ours. If chats are no longer safe, what says our messages are safe? I need you to contact me immediately. Come to us. We need to hold a meeting. Hurry. And don't make it too obvious."

He sent the message, and a few minutes later he received a text message: "Be over in ten minutes."

"Good. Kaiba's on his way."

!#$&(-)

Kaiba, Bakura and Marik sat around the computer. Bakura was still cradling his bottle, Kaiba had attached his laptop to Marik's internet connection and the two of them were furiously typing in all the master codes they could think of. Marik stopped as he received a new message. Logging out of his admin screen, he checked it.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Subject: Get my message, did you?

Message Reads:

So? You got the letter from one of your dear fans have you? You believe me yet boy? Of course you don't. Why don't you check your private E-mail huh? The one you keep secret from your dying fans. There's something in there that may just well prove my point. Of course, if you still chose not to believe me, then you really are as naive as I remember you to be. The same little, naive boy that used to think that me raping him was the right thing to do. Have a good evening. Oh, and before I forget. I'm watching your every move. You are no longer safe, Marik Aileion Ishtar."

Marik, Kaiba, and Bakura stared at the screen in disbelief. Bakura was the first to speak. "No way... No way! Marik? He knows your middle name! Ain't no one know that name but your closest friends!"

Marik gulped, opening a new page, he logged into his personal Yahoo account. "You have new mail! Sent from: Unknown 12:30 am, on July 10th, 2012. File contains JPEG image. Download File?" Marik opened the message.

"You have put up this fight long enough, boy. It is time to give in to me, as you have done so many times before."

The picture loaded. Everyone gasped, and Marik nearly fainted. In the picture, Marik had to be about 10, freshly made whip wounds caressing his body, blood still pouring out of them. His hands were chained above his head and his legs were also chained down. He had a blindfold on, and sweat ran down his naked body. He looked exhausted. Behind him, there was a glint of silver, from the metal in someone's hands.

Marik quickly closed the image. Replying quickly to the message on the Forum.

"Message To: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: You have my attention...

How do you know all of this? How did you get that picture? You are not Palki, this much I am aware. He could not have possibly hacked into all of these systems. But you are an acquaintance of his are you not? I'd like to know how you pulled off getting this information. Please. This is all that I wish to know."

He sent the message, his hands very shaky, the room, silent.

"Hey... Marik... Look, I advise you to stay off of the Forum for a few days. I'll take over for you and make sure no one knows about this okay? You should concentrate on other things for awhile alright?" Kaiba asked, debating whether or not to place his hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder.

Marik nodded, his head down in shame. He had just let his friends see into his past, something he was not proud of. And he let them see his weakness. He was shaking badly now, mostly because he could remember that very night... He remembered what had been done to him on that night, and felt the pain come creeping back up into his mind and body. He began to shed silent tears.

Bakura put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Marik. Hey, look. It wasn't your fault okay? None of it. Not one bit of what that bastard did to you was your fault. So don't feel bad okay?"

Marik laughed coldly. "Yeah... Not my fault... Sure... Whatever you say Bakura."

Kaiba lifted the Egyptian's face, revealing Marik's hidden tears. "Snap out of it! None of that was you're fucking fault! So get the fuck over it! We have work to do and we can't have our strongest member acting like a baby!" He shook the blonde, making him seem more listless than he already was.

"Kaiba! Quit it! He's in some traumatic mental state! Leave him alone!" Bakura shouted, shaking Kaiba, trying to pull him off of the blonde.

"No... Seto's right... I'm sorry... I'm overreacting to something foolish..." Marik mumbled almost inaudibly.

"It ain't that foolish. I'd never last through something like that. Ever."

"And you say I'm cold-hearted."

"Shut up Kaiba! What the hell do you know about anythin?" Bakura screeched at him.

"I had a troublesome past too you know. It wasn't just you two bastards."

Marik's face lifted as an idea popped into his head. "That's it..."

"What?" Bakura and Kaiba said in unison as Marik rushed to his computer, logging in once more to the Forum.

"Message To: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: I'm on to you

Message Preview:

I understand now. You're the one that bastard rescued after the raid. He took you back from England where he left you after you were born. I bet you can't remember her face either. I bet you have no idea who I am to you. But I know plenty about you. Palki is your father isn't he? He asked you to do this for him to get to me. Didn't he, Karlen?"

Marik, satisfied, sent the message. He had something to work with now, and he was going to keep it.

"Hey, Marik? Who's Karlen?" Bakura asked, Kaiba also showed curiosity.

"Well. Palki was my mother's lover. They had a child two years before I was born. Karlen, essentially, is my half- brother."

!#$&(-)

Ra86: So how you liking my story so far?

Marik: It sucks.

Ra86: Shut up. Anyways, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Chapter 5

Kaiba walked back upstairs, looking over his shoulder at the thief that trailed behind. "You think he's right? You think it is his half- brother?"

Bakura looked up tiredly. Kaiba had asked him this question at least 5 times in the past hour. "I don't know Kaiba. Why don't you ask the super-genius that's hacking into everyone's profiles and recreating his beloved Forum after turning my account pink..."

"Oh get over it you cry-baby."

The two of them entered their blonde companion's room. Marik was typing away furiously on his webpage. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Busy. Talk later."

Kaiba looked at Bakura and shook his head. "Marik. You're going to over work yourself." Kaiba put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Marik sighed and logged out of the admin functions. "There. All done. Hey look. He replied."

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Subject: So you think. Naive little boy...

Message Reads:

Find out about Karlen did you? You think just because I'm old means that I can't learn new tricks? Please child, you know so little. Remember, I know your every move. Reconstruct your beloved Forum all you want, I will always find you. You cannot escape your past. Just as you can never escape me. I'm watching you."

Marik laughed. "He thinks he's so smart. Ha! Liar!" He began to type a reply.

"Message To: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Message From: PhilaenDragon

Subject: Yeah right

Message Preview:

You're just saying that to scare me. Well guess what, no one believes you. This is war! I challenge you to prove it! If your up to it. You don't have any idea who your up against! I will take you down! Even if it's the last thing I do! You're a fake and I am going to expose you for the liar you truly are. Even if you're not Karlen. You are not Palki either. I know him too well."

Marik sent it and sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Kaiba and Bakura exchanged glances. "Marik... What if he is telling the truth? What if it is him? You can never be too careful. You're exposing yourself Marik. Think about it."

Marik laughed. "I have my ways. I know it's not him. After all. Whoever it is can't get in here without me knowing anyways. I have security set up. Cameras and all."

Kaiba looked onto the computer screen to see that the blonde wasn't lying. "Jesus. This guy's gotten to you this bad? He's just trying to freak you out. No reason to take all of these measures unless you think it's really him."

"A reply." Bakura pointed to the screen.

They opened it.

"Message To: PhilaenDragon

Message From: PalkiMarik'sTorturer

Subject: Heh Fool

Message Reads: Kaiba is right Marik. No reason to take such actions. After all, you have your precious bodyguards protecting you. Even though one of them is drunk off of his ass by now. Yes I mean you Bakura. So. You think this is a game do you? I'm watching your every move. I take you up on your challenge. You will fall Marik."

Marik, Kaiba and Bakura sat silently for a few minutes, each going over the words in their heads. Each taking it differently. "Lies! He knows nothing..." Marik laughed nervously.

"I think he's serious. That or he's hacked into your security system. Pray to the Gods that it's all it is."

"I'm not drunk off my ass... Yet..."

!#$%^&*(-)

Violet eyes opened hazily in the sunlight that played before them. He vaguely remembered what had happened after That conversation. He turned around only to notice that he was sleeping right besides Bakura, who was snoring peacefully away. He shook his head as he heard someone downstairs. He stood and stretched, walking down said stairs into the kitchen, only to find that Kaiba was cooking? He stood there blinking at his friend for a moment. Alright... This was too strange. He must still be dreaming right?

"Ishtar!" Marik jumped at the sudden noise that hit his mind. "Jesus kid. I've been calling to you for a whole three minutes now. You alright?"

Marik lifted his hands to his face. "I think so... Am I dreaming?"

Kaiba turned on his heel and continued making breakfast. "What? Rich boys can't cook?"

Marik simply shook his head and took a seat, still staring at Kaiba, who looked rather odd with the spatula that was in his hand. "So.... What exactly is it that you are cooking?" He asked, mild interest in his voice.

"Breakfast. Whatever it was that you had in the fridge. Anything and everything."

Marik's eyes widened at the seriousness in Kaiba's voice. "You know that isn't health-"

"Relax Ishtar. Just and omelet and bacon. Nothing too fancy. God, you make it sound as if I'm stupid or something."

"At least you're not Bakura..." Marik stated simply, relaxing his head against the counter.

"He can't cook huh?'

"No, he's actually very good at cooking. Everything he makes is fantastic. But he has a poisoning touch. I watched him make ramen once, just to make sure he didn't put anything in it and I STILL got sick."

Kaiba laughed a little. Hearing the blonde's comments made him feel a little less nervous around him. After the night he had had, he was sure Marik would be on a murderous rampage. "So. What are you planning for today?" Kaiba asked, flipping over the omelet carefully.

"No idea. Maybe the races."

Kaiba blinked, placing a plate in front of Marik. "You mean you're actually going to leave the house?"

The blonde looked up at Kaiba with confusion in his violet eyes as he held a fork to his lips. "Why wouldn't I? I have freedom to do as I please do I not?" He asked, putting the food in his mouth and finding it quite good. "Hmmm. Yummy."

Kaiba was very confused now. Just last night had Marik not called him and Bakura over because he was frightened? Had he not received threats? Did he not insist that Bakura sleep with him to make him feel safer? And now he was going out? on his own? "Ishtar? Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I assume we had a tiny party or something, because Bakura's drunk ass is asleep in my bed... And you and your damn early rising ass got up and cleaned my house because you're so anal about being organized. And my head hurts just because I had a little too much to drink. Right?" He cocked his head to the side, the fork sticking out of his mouth.

Kaiba's jaw dropped. He hadn't heard a single hint of sarcasm in the boy's statements. "Are you serious??"

"I got it right? Wow..." Marik looked amazed at himself, a bright smile crossing his face. "Go me!"

Kaiba smacked his forehead. "Clueless blonde brat..."

!#$%^&*(-)

Ra86: Well, that's all for this chapter! Guess you will just have to wait for the next one, eh Marik?

Marik: Shut the hell up! I'm not that into it. It's just so stupid I can't stop!

Ra86: Suuuuurrrrree. Whatever you say. Anyways!

R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Chapter 6

Ra86: Alrighty! Another new chapter to upload!! yay!!

Marik: woo hoo....

Ra86: Oh you know you like it Mr. Sarcastic.

Marik: ...

Ra86: Anyways! Some new characters in this chapter, and yes, they are all mine! Muahahaha! On top of that I have a Chat room scene so script format is used there. Otherwise yeah. I rock like that!

Marik: Oh boy... Here we go again...

!#$%^&*(-)

Marik had made sure to keep Kaiba by his side after the incident in which Kaiba had dropped his plate earlier that morning, thinking that Marik was serious about the party thing. The two of them worked quietly on the Forum, making sure not to wake Bakura, who was still sleeping.

"I don't know about this Marik. You think he's really gonna fess up to that?"

"Palki has always been proud of what he's done. Of course he'll confess to it!"

Kaiba shook his head and sent the message, seeing as how Marik had signed in on one of his minor usernames. He watched Kaiba's screen warily. On his screen, nothing but a Private Chat Room was open. He and Kaiba, who was also under a minor name away from the homescreen, were the only people in it. He sure hoped this would work. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the Noob entered the Chat Room.

Cerion: So, who are you really?

Kazure: I'm telling you that he's a liar! That damned Ishtar brat deserves what he got.

Cerion: You think this Palki guy is for real?

PalkiMarik'sTorturer: You don't believe me do you?

Kazure: Holy fuck man! How the fuck did you get in here?!

PalkiMarik'sTorturer: I can hack this shit easily. Marik is way to easy to figure out.

Cerion: Yeah. We've been trying to hack the systems for friggin ever.

Kazure: No shit. Anyways. Who are you really? There is a lot of speculation saying that you're just Marik causing drama again...

Cerion: Like that incident last year.

PalkiMarik'sTorturer: Incident?

Kazure: Yeah. Marik decided that he was in a depressive state and started going off on all of the members about how horrible he had been treated and shit.

Cerion: He had Bakura play the part of a stalker.

PalkiMarik'sTorturer: Heh. He really is a drama queen.

Cerion: So seriously. Just who are you?

PalkiMarik'sTorturer: You don't honestly think I'm going to tell you both that? Besides. I've already told you. I am Palki. And you of all people should know that by now Marik. Don't think that you and Kaiba can fool me with your false names. Though I have to admit it was pretty good.

Cerion: What makes you think we're them? We aren't even mods!

Kazure: Yeah man! Show a little faith here!

PalkiMarik'sTorturer: Faith? It is you two that do not believe me. I already told you I was watching your every move. including seeing your computer screens...

PalkiMarik'sTorturer has left the conversation

Marik and Kaiba both logged out and blinked at each other, Marik's eyes amazingly wider than before.

!#$%^&*(-)

A week went by. Marik sat in his classroom, Kaiba right behind him typing furiously on his laptop. Marik was very tense. he knew what Kaiba was doing, and he didn't like it. A poke on his shoulder indicated for Marik to turn around, which he did very very slowly.

"Found it. Dr. Auroa Palki. Age: 58 Male. Medical surgeon and pediatrician at Raigen Medical Institute."

Marik looked at the picture and shuddered. He knew that face too well. "I know who he is Kaiba. The man should have Demon written across his damn forehead... I remember giving him that..." he muttered softly, pointing out the scar over the man's left eye.

Kaiba turned the computer around and began reading. He was silent for a few minutes more, typing something in on his phone as Marik turned and stared at the board. Kaiba quickly wrote a note to Bakura. Marik's next class was with Ry, so he'd be safe while Kaiba made his move.

!#$%^&*(-)

"Hello, Raigen Medical Center, Dr. Mizaki speaking."

"I would like to speak to Doctor Palki if he is in."

There was a pause. "He's free in an hour if you would like to make an appointment."

Kaiba glanced at Bakura, who had nodded. "Yes, that would be fine. An hour you said?"

"Yup. Exactly one hour." Kaiba checked his watch. 3:15.

"Alright. See you at 4:15." He hung up.

"Is this really a smart idea? I mean. If Blondie finds out he'll never talk to us again." Bakura shrugged.

"That's why we're not telling him. Got that fatass?" Kaiba said, poking Bakura's chest.

Bakura nodded. Kaiba could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

!#$%^&*(-)

"Don't worry Marik. We'll be back soon." Bakura said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"But why can't I know what you two are planning!?" Marik was pouting as Ryou sat next to him on the couch, holding his lover back from springing up. he was already told what Bakura and Kaiba were going to do and to never tell Marik.

"Because it's a present for you, you damned idiotic blonde." Kaiba muttered, making something up.

"For... Me? For what? It's nowhere near my birthday! Or Christmas or any kind of holiday!"

Kaiba smacked his forehead. "Does a friend have to have an excuse for buying you something? Especially a rich friend?"

"But why are you taking Bakura?"

"Because he knows what you like better. besides, it gives him a chance to be the klepto he is."

Marik nodded and smiled. "That's true."

"I can't help it! My fingers move on their own I swear!" Bakura shouted.

The two of them walked out of the door, satisfying the blonde's curiosity was too easy.

!#$%^&*(-)

"This is the place."

"Are you sure? This place is fucking huge! And... This is the place that Ry is being forced to work at when he graduates by his step-dad."

"Well we're not here about Ryou, Bakura. And yes, this is the place." Kaiba huffed and exited the car, which he had surprisingly drove himself. He began walking towards the large building. Bakura chased after him.

As soon as they entered, they were amazed at how clean it was. Hospitals were usually clean, but crowded. This place was almost dead silent and everyone was in their respectful stations. "Umm... Are we in the right place?" Bakura asked, his quiet tone echoing down the hallways as if he had shouted it.

A nurse sneered at him, a disapproving look on her face. "You have to be quiet in the Hospital section. What are you here for? Neither of you seem to be dying, or in grave danger. Neither of you seem ill."

"We have come for a meeting with Dr. Palki." Kaiba stated coldly, glaring down at her.

She pointed out the door. "You are in the wrong building. This is the Recovery Wing. Please make your way to the Offices Building. That's the third one on the left."

Kaiba dipped his head and grabbed Bakura's arm, dragging him out.

!#$%^&*(-)

"I'm Jakaru Mizaki, you must be the ones I talked to earlier on the phone!" The young man, probably only in his twenties said happily, shaking each of their hands.

"Seto Kaiba, and this thing is Bakura..."

"Like.. Ryou Bakura?" Jakaru asked, his light blue eyes lightening up immediately.

"Uhh... No. My name is Bakura Riei."

"Oh... Well then. Sorry. Have you ever met him? You both look a lot alike!"

"Umm... How do you know Ryou?"

"He's in here all of the time when his father calls for it! He's so cute!"

Bakura felt torn. Ry had been here without telling him? Oh well. So much for truthful Hikari's...

"Anyways, may we meet with Dr. Palki?" Kaiba asked, wanting to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Of course! Right this way!" Jakaru literally skipped down the hallway, his shoulder length black hair swinging endlessly as he bounced. "Auroa! 4:15 is here!"

"Come on in."

Jakaru opened the door to reveal a man with dark brown, graying hair and gray blue eyes with a scar down the right side of his face, and now smirking lips.

!#$%^&*(-)

Marik: Damn you! Just when it was getting good!

Ra86: Relax Marik. More will come soon!

Marik: If you suddenly get writer's block I will murder you!

Ra86: Whatever Marik. Anyways! R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Life of a Tortured Soul, pt. 2

Chapter 7

Ra86: Okay! I'm back! Now... Last time we left off at a bit of a cliff hanger. Should I keep typing author's notes.... or should I let you read....?

Marik: Shut up and let me read damnit!

Ra86: Well then. He's PMSing this week people, so don't worry too much.

Marik: Shh! Reading!

!#$%^&*(-)

Bakura's jaw dropped. "You're... You're..."

"Ahh Bakura. So we meet again. Still tormenting my precious step-son?" The man asked, his voice as slick and cool as water.

Bakura was still in shock. Kaiba looked at him, a little confused. "You know each other?"

Bakura nodded. "This is Ryou's step-father... I never knew his name. So. You're the bastard that hurt Marik huh? And my Hikari! I have to get you double, you prick!"

Kaiba smacked Bakura. "Down Boy. We are here on peaceful terms."

"Nicely said Seto Kaiba. But I am still wondering why you are here."

Kaiba decided on being the spokesperson because Bakura had lost it completely, and was still gawking at Palki as if it were he wasn't really there. "We wish to know if it really you. If it is you will understand what I am talking about."

"On Marik's website correct?"

Kaiba nodded. He knew about the website. That was a start. "So it is you then?"

Palki laughed, it sounded evil, then he shook his head. "In a way, it is. but in a way it is not. Do I really seem like the kind of man that has time to sit on the internet all day and taunt a little kid like Marik Ishtar?" He sat back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head.

Kaiba shook his head. "You seem like a respectable enough individual to not have any part in that. The thing I wonder is, if it isn't you... then who is it?"

"Who indeed." Palki said questioningly, that annoying smirk not leaving his face.

Kaiba shook his head. He had to know something. He just knew it. "What do you know?"

"Why should I tell you? What do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?" This time, it was Bakura who spoke, his chin on his chest. He then looked up, his blood colored eyes glaring straight into Palki's blue-gray ones. "What exactly do you want to get your filthy, greedy hands on this damn time?"

"I think you know quite well what I want."

Just then, the door opened and Jakaru came walking in. "Ryou is here to see you."

Both Kaiba and Bakura's eyes widened. If Ryou was here, then who was with Marik? They both ran out of the room and down to the lobby to look for the white-haired Brit.

!#$%^&*(-)

"I swear! He said he was fine! Besides, he can be alone for a few minutes. I told Yugi to be over there with him."

"Ry you moron! Do you really think that shrimp can stand up to whoever is trying to get Marik!?" Bakura shouted angrily, his knuckles white as he squeezed Ryou's shoulders.

"I... I'm s-sorry Baku! I.. I was c-called he-here!"

Kaiba gripped Bakura's arm. "Let's just get to Marik!" The two of them ran to the car as fast as they could.

!#$%^&*(-)

"Marik!? Marik!? Are you here! Come on baby! Talk to me!?"

A strange look passed from Kaiba to Bakura, who was frantically running around the house in search of the blonde. "Would you relax? maybe they're out. Why don't you try calling him?"

Bakura growled. "Because Marik and technology don't agree. That boy had a cell phone too close to him once and it fried. The battery blew up."

"Oh my. Remind me never to let him into Kaiba Corp." Kaiba sighed.

"Kaiba! This is not the time to be joking around!" Bakura shouted. "Marik's not here!"

"Well he has to be somewhere Bakura, so can you please chill out?"

"But what if he's-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. What if he's hurt, alone, cold. Oh my poor darling!"

"Zip it Rich boy."

Kaiba laughed knowing that he was right. "We'll find him okay? For as many times as this kid's gone missing I'm sure someone smart put a tracking device in him last night while he was sleeping."

Bakura shook his head, a blank look on his face.

"I was talking about me Fatass. We all know you're not smart."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true." Kaiba stated simply, taking a seat on the couch and pulling out his laptop. "Now. To find the blonde."

!#$%^&*(-)

"Do I really have to?"

"Of course Marik! When Ry sees all that you've done he'll be so pleased!"

"But Yugi... I look rediculous in this."

"Aww come on! Have some fun! Lighten up Ishtar!"

"Shut up you old geezer."

"Don't call my Yami an old geezer!"

"Well he is." Marik let out a sigh. How much longer would they make him sit in this vile outfit. Marik was not an all-leather type unless it involved a motorcycle, which it clearly did not this time.

Yugi ran to the door as someone knocked. "Who is it!? Oh! Kaiba1 Bakura! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh shit. For the love of any god thatt's listening! please hide me!" Marik screeched, running to Yugi's closet. "Hurry up Yami! Give me my clothes! that perverted fatass might think something kinky!"

Yami chuckled softly as Bakura threw open the closet. "Too late."

Bakura's mouth dropped open. "Marik you're... You're... so... so... HOT!!!!"

It took Kaiba a few moments to process that Marik was wearing nothing but tight leather pants and a lacy-looking leather top, both of which accented his dark features rather nicely. "Say anything and I will kill you all..." The tone in the blonde's voice made the threat sound true to it's words. But Kaiba didn't care and took out a camera.

"Say cheese, Ishtar!"

"Kaiba don't you da-" The camera flashed. A satisfied smirk crossed Kaiba's face.

Again Yami said, "Too late."

Bakura proceeded to throw Marik over his shoulder. "Time to go Blondie! And you can burn his clothes."

Marik smacked whatever part of Bakura he could reach. "Don't you dare burn my clothes! I need those! Come on guys! My wallet's in there."

That seemed to catch Bakura's attention, because he went back to Marik's pants and retrieved the wallet, slipping it into his own back pocket. "Okay. now you can burn them!." He said simply after checking the rest of the pockets.

"BAKURA!!! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!!"

"Oh look, someone's PMSing again." Kaiba stated.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HE IS!"

"And you're a woman who's being dragged off by her master. Your point?"

"I am NOT Bakura's BITCH!"

"Say what you want, Marik! We all know you have a crush on him."

"I DO NOT!!!"

Bakura smirked evilly. "So then why oh why do you have a hard on?"

Marik as blushing furiously and then proceeded to kick, bit, scratch, and hit every part of Bakura he could reach.

!#$%^&*(-)

Ra86: Well I think that's about enough for now. My inspiration seems to have left me. I did enjoy torturing Marik at the end of this chapter though.

Marik: WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON BAKURA!

Ra86: Well. R&R Please! Sometime before Marik kills me would be nice! ^^


End file.
